Rumors
by Lindsay Schmidt
Summary: What if Finn showed the photo of Kurt and Sam to Blaine, can there relationship last or did Finn Ruin everything


Finn and Rachel were sitting outside of the hotel where they knew Sam is, Finn had to make sure Quinn was or wasn't cheating on him before he confronted her. But what they weren't expecting was to see Kurt walk out of the Hotel room with Sam and not Quinn, I mean it made sense Kurt used to be a cheerleader but he is dating Blaine he wouldn't do that. "Rachel please tell me I'm imagining Kurt hugging Sam right now." Finn says as he takes pictures anyway.

"Sorry Finn I see it too, but it has to be a misunderstanding Kurt would never do that to Blaine not after everything they went through." Rachel said just as confused as Finn was.

"What could be another explanation Rach?" Finn asked as he looked through the binoculars and Kurt walked away. And Sam went back into the hotel room.

"We should talk to Kurt first ask him." Rachel said the nervousness in her voice.

"He is just going to deny it right?" Finn asked putting the binoculars back down and looking at Rachel. "We should tell Blaine."

"Finn go ahead I'm not getting involved in that though he doesn't like me very much as it is, if he isn't cheating I'm not going to be the one he gets pissed at." Rachel explained.

"Fine I will Blaine deserves to know." Finn said as he started the truck up and they pulled away from the hotel to go home.

The next day after school Finn was driving to Dalton to go talk to Blaine, he thought it was a good idea but he had a nagging feeling in his stomach but it didn't stop him. He pulled up to the private school it was huge it looked like a freaking mansion. He got out of his truck and walked up to the big brown doors and walked in, the place was amazing it definitely did not look like a school more like a mansion like the outside. I cant believe Kurt went to school here. How the hell was he supposed to find Blaine here. Just then a kid walked by and he decided he might as well ask. "Hi excuse me." Finn yelled to the kid. The kid stopped and walked over to Finn.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah um my name is Finn Hudson. I'm looking for Blaine Anderson." Finn said nervously the kid seemed a little less tense when he said Blaine's name.

"Okay my name is Jeff, how do you know Blaine?" Jeff said.

"Um my brother is dating I kind of need to talk to him." Finn said.

"Your Kurt's brother, that's cool Kurt's awesome and we miss him a lot. Yeah Blaine he is in Warbler practice right now, that's where I'm heading you can come with since there is nothing private about them since we lost at regionals."

"You guys did really good." Finn said as he followed Jeff threw the hallways.

"Thanks, you guys were awesome we loved the whole original song thing, I loved the first one sung by that brunette girl." Jeff said. Finn smiled.

"Oh that was my girl- my friend Rachel. She wrote it herself." Finn said proudly. Just then they were in front of two big wooded doors. He could here singing from the other side and he figured it was Blaine.

"Practice will be over in 10 minutes just wait out here." Jeff said as he went in the room, Finn nodded and sat down on the bench outside. 10 minutes later people piled out of the room and Finn saw Blaine. "Blaine." Finn yelled to Blaine stopped and turned around to see Finn and his smiled dropped.

"Finn what are you doing here? Is Kurt alright?" Blaine asked the worry clear in his voice he hated to brake the kids heart.

"Yeah Kurt's good. You want to get some coffee?" Finn asked. This was really awkward. Blaine looked really confused.

"Umm sure we can go to the Dalton Café." Blaine says.

"You guys have your own café. I should come here." Finn said with a chuckle as he followed Blaine down the hall. They got to the café got something to drink and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blaine asked. Finn stopped in the middle of drinking he forgot the reason he even came here and he just remembered he felt terrible now.

"Oh um right." Finn reached in his pocket and pulled out the photo of Kurt and Sam. "Uh Kurt is cheating on you with this kid named Sam from school." Finn said as he handed the photo to Blaine. Blaine took the photo and looked at it he looked like he was going to cry.

"Are you sure Finn?" Blaine said he had tears in his eyes.

"Yes well I don't know any other explanation." Finn said back nervously. "I just thought you would want to know." Blaine took the photo and put it in his pocket and left the café.

Its been two days since Finn talked to Finn that day in the café. Finn noticed Kurt has been acting weird. So he went to talk to him. "Hey Kurt what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Blaine hasn't called or text me in 2 days, and now all of a sudden he wants to come over and talk after school today. I guess I'm just nervous is all." Kurt said without even looking up from his studies.

"Oh okay." Was all Finn said then walked away.

At the end of the day Kurt went strait home to wait for Blaine, luckily his dad and Carol had to work late and Finn had basketball tryouts so they will be alone. Kurt was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang he got up and opened the door to see Blaine.

"Hi come in." Kurt said nervously. Blaine walked in and turned back towards Kurt. Before Kurt could say anything else Blaine talked again.

"What the hell is going on Kurt?" Blaine nearly yelled. Kurt was so confused.

"What are you talking about you're the one that didn't call or talk to me for 2 days!" Kurt yelled back.

"At least I didn't cheat!" Blaine yelled back just as loud. Kurt was really confused now.

"Blaine what are you talking about cheating?" Kurt asked lowering his voice. Blaine didn't say anything he just pulled out the crumpled photo and threw it at him Kurt looked at it his eyes wide. "Blaine that's not what it looks like I swear." Kurt said quietly.

"Then tell me Kurt what is it?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine I cant, its not my place to tell." Kurt said tears coming out of his eyes now.

"Fine Kurt were done good-bye." Blaine said then walked out of the house. Kurt dropped to his knees and started crying, he ripped the photo to shreds. Who the hell took that photo and gave it to him?

The next day in school Kurt's eyes were red from crying he went in and sat in the choir room to wait for glee to start. He was listening to Sam explain why Quinn and himself were at the hotel. He wanted to cry again, but didn't. "But I saw you two hugging I took the photo" Finn said. Kurt popped up. Finn gave Blaine the photo, Finn made Blaine brake up with him. Finn ruined his life.

"Finn you did what!" Kurt yelled. "You're the one that gave that photo to Blaine?" Finn was quiet everyone was looking at him. "Finn you made him break up with me. Why cant you trust me, I would never cheat on him. You made him brake up with me Finn- you." Kurt couldn't even finish what he was saying and he stormed out of the room. Everyone's eyes were still on Finn.

"Oh my gosh what did I do? I have to fix this I need to. I'm going to right now." Finn got up and walked out of the choir room. He drove all the way to Dalton again. But this time when he got there he saw Blaine sitting on the steps out front he got out of his car and walked up to him. Blaine saw him coming. "Finn what do you want know?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine I was wrong." Blaine looked up confused.

"Wrong about what?"

"About Kurt, he didn't cheat he was just helping Sam, his dad lost there job and he and Quinn were helping take care of his little brother and sister."

"Why didn't he just tell me that?" Blaine asked standing up.

"Sam didn't want anyone to know." Blaine started pacing running his hand through his hair. "What did I do, oh no, oh no he will never take me back what am I going to do, I didn't want to brake up with him I just thought with the photo and everything. Finn what am I going to do?" Finn was watching Blaine pace as entertaining as it was he needed to stop he before he ripped his hair out.

"Blaine, he will take you back trust me he has been crying since yesterday he deny's it but he has. Here Ill drive you to our house come on." Finn grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him to the car. They got to his house, Finn pushed Blaine out of the car and drove away. Blaine gulped and walked up to the door and walked in he saw Kurt curled up on the couch in a blanket. "Kurt?" Blaine asked cautiously. "Kurt can you talk to me we need to talk." Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine.

"Blaine I didn't cheat I swear." Blaine sighed in relief just hearing his voice made him happy, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kurt. "I know babe, Finn explained everything. I'm sorry I yelled at you I really am, I love you. I was just mad I thought you cheated and I couldn't take it." Kurt smiled and went over and curled up next to Blaine.

"I love you too, Blaine." Blaine smiled leaned down and kissed Kurt.


End file.
